


Hopping for our lives

by Careline



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careline/pseuds/Careline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The titles says it all I guess : Just a little something I came up with while at work today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopping for our lives

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write this because I just found it hilarious that they had to hop for their lifes and Nine hopping on one leg just seems so funny to me xD

The TARDIS lurched as she landed on the ground of yet another unknown world, making Rose and the Doctor fall on the metal grating, heavily laughing.

"So where are we?", Rose asked as she picked herself up and adjusted her skirt. "Hop!", the Doctor replied, grinning widely at her.

"Hop?", asked Rose with a frown. It sounded awfully like a bad child film.

"Yes, Hop!", replied the Doctor and strode towards the doors.

Although Rose had a bad feeling about this planet she followed him out to see, that they had landed in the middle of large field covered in purple grass and white flowers. The sky was yellow and had two white suns burning above them.

"It's beautiful", she whispered after she had closed the door behind them, and catched up with the Doctor.

He took her hand smiled down at her. "It is", he said, realizing too late how tender it sounded. Luckily Rose didn't catch it as she was still busy with glancing about.

In the near distance they could make out a small town with round houses, which seemed to be made out of dark wood.

They were just a few meters away when they heard someone shout: "STOP! STOP!"

Looking around Rose saw a giant brown bunny with large ears hopping towards them in urgency. She tried hard not to laugh while the Doctor stepped forwards to greet the stranger.

"Hello! What's the matter?", he asked politely. "You can't walk here!", the bunny said accusingly.

"I'm sorry, is this some sacred place or...?", the Doctor asked back, looking around.

"You can't walk at all! Walking is not allowed. If you don't wish to be imprisoned for improper manners you should hop, like everyone else does!", the bunny replied, pointed his spear threateningly at them.

"We didn't know that, al-right?", Rose argued.

"Now you do! I'll let you off this time!", he said and hopped away.

The Doctor burst out laughing and Rose frowned even more. "Seriously Doctor? We have to hop? All the time?"

"Sounds like fun, doesn't it Rose?", he said and began hopping towards the city on one foot.

Sighing, she followed him.

Normally Rose would've found it funny if someone would've got sentenced to death because he said something seemingly inappropriate about the ridiculously long ears of the crown prince of a planet where everyone had to...well hop.

Finding herself in exactly that situation however didn't seem so funny any more.

The Doctor was right behind her as they bolted through the castle hallways.

It had all begun so nicely with being invited into the castle and having a grand meal with the royal family.

Rose cursed that the Doctor had to be so rude sometimes.

Luckily enough they found the exit of the castle rather fast.

They made it towards the bridge which led over the ditch when suddenly there was a whole army of armoured bunnies blocking their way.

Rose stopped but the Doctor grabbed her hand, nodded down and whispered: "Hop for you life!"

They jumped at the same time, hands still holding onto each other firmly.

Rose gasped as she made contact with the cold water, but there was no time so she broke through the surface of the water, tried to catch her breath and swam after the Doctor towards the mouth which led to a river.

Soon the soldiers had lost the Doctor and Rose in the floods and they must've assumed they had drowned because they stopped searching for them.

Somewhere down the river not far away from the purple field Rose climbed out of the water and lay down on the grass gasping for air and stretching her limbs. The Doctor dropped down next to her. "You okay?", he asked worried.

"Yeah, just a bit out of breath is all", she replied and looked at him. Seconds later both broke out laughing like maniacs.

" 'Hop for your life?', really Doctor? Bit cheesy, wasn't it?", Rose asked, still grinning madly at the impossible man, laying beside her. "What? It was fantastic wasn't it?", he replied in a mocked tone, but then took her hand. "It was", she said and smiled broadly.

Even though they got in dangerous situations every other day she wouldn't want to miss this for the world.

And the quiet moments, moments like these, where the two of them just lay on the ground, holding hands and watching the clouds float in the sky was all the more worth the trouble.


End file.
